


Stephanie the Celebrity Mega-Star

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [50]
Category: Full House (US), Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Canon - TV, Commercials, Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e13 Sisterly Love, Epistolary, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on what Stephanie Tanner might’ve done after the Oat Boats ad in the Season 1 episodeSisterly Love..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Ever since I saw the Season 1 episode **Sisterly Love** , I became intrigued by the idea of Stephanie doing commercials, and not just for Oat Boats, either. She could have done a whole lot more — especially with that talent of hers, along with her being a natural in front of the camera, too.

Also, I can imagine her doing a Burger King commercial with something similar to the one that Emmanuel Lewis did in 1984. 

She’s lying on a couch out by the pool, and says that since she became a star she doesn’t have time to go to Burger King as much as she used to, and instead thinks about a tasty Original Chicken Sandwich. Then, while she’s thinking about it, a butler comes up with a Burger King bag and a soda on a tray, and says, “Your Original Chicken Sandwich, Miss Tanner”. Stephanie wakes up, and upon seeing exactly what she had dreamed about, says, “Of course, being a star does have its advantages” and laughs a little. 

And I could see her as a star with a lot of money, but being careful with the money and making sure that she does not get to the point where her spending happens to be out of control that she had to make one commercial after another just to keep the money flowing in (almost like Toby Maguire of the Spider-Man film trilogy, who once said, “You know those Lotto winners, who win big and blow through all that money? That would never happen to me. I just never wanted to put myself in the position where my spending was so huge that I had to keep making movie after movie”). :)

From my perspective, that sounds pretty awesome, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated.. :)


End file.
